Police Helicopter
The Police Helicopter is an aerial police vehicle used in aid of the police forces established in an area during a pursuit. It appears regularly throughout the Need for Speed series. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit The first appearance of a police helicopter in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit can be seen on the Empire City track, hovering above two of the turns on the track. The chopper is placed along the track purely for aesthetics and is incapable of performing any pursuit activities. Need for Speed: High Stakes A flying police helicopter first appeared in Need for Speed: High Stakes. It is capable of helping cops for locating racers in the PC release. It was made available as a bonus vehicle in the PlayStation 1 release. It would become unlocked once the player arrests 10 speeders with any version of the Lamborghini Diablo SV police car or with the cheat code "Whirly" but the cheat code would disable all saving of the player's progress. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 The police helicopter in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 drops exploding barrels in a attempt to stop racers. The helicopter is capable of dropping spike belts hidden within the barrels and firing rockets at players in the PlayStation 2 release. Need for Speed: Most Wanted The police helicopter appears at Heat Level 4 in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The helicopter is capable of swooping down and blinding the player with dust whilst in open areas. At Heat Level 5, the helicopter will try to ram the player off the road in open areas as well as keep the player in sight. The helicopter is also capable of keeping contact with the player during a pursuit at long range. The helicopter appears with a blue and white colour scheme. The helicopter has a British aircraft registration despite the title being set in North America. Need for Speed: Carbon The helicopter can only be seen during cutscenes of Need for Speed: Carbon after the player is busted by the police during a pursuit. Need for Speed: Undercover The police helicopter in Need for Speed: Undercover will keep contact with the player if they evade from pursuit units. The helicopter will attempt to disable the player by swooping down at Heat Levels 5 and 6 in the Sixth Generation console releases. The model used in the PlayStation 3, PC, and Xbox 360 releases of the game is based on a different helicopter design compared to earlier releases, but the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases of the game feature the model present in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon although with a different texture. Need for Speed: World The Police Helicopter could be found in game files of Need for Speed: World. The model could be found in initial released builds of Need for Speed: World, but the content associated with the mesh degenerated as later builds were released. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) The helicopter can only be called in by SCPD units during Hot Pursuit and Interceptor events in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). The helicopter will drop spike strips to stop any racer ahead of the player. The helicopter can be upgraded in the same manner as other Equipment upon reached a usage milestone. Level 3 helicopters will always return to haunt racers until its fuel runs out. Jammers can be used to disable spike strips that a helicopter has dropped and helicopters can be forced out of a pursuit if targeted by an EMP. Need for Speed: The Run A civilian helicopter owned by the Mob appears in the "Death From Above" course of Stage 7 in Need for Speed: The Run. It is equipped with a Gatling gun and will fire on the player in an attempt to stop them. Need for Speed: Rivals The police helicopter can be called in by Redview County Police Department units anytime during pursuits. The helicopter will help maintain visual contact with racers attempting to escape. The helicopter can be upgraded with a spotlight to illuminate and blind racers, as well as the ability to drop spike strips to prevent racers from escaping. Like all other Pursuit Tech in the game, the helicopter is upgraded via spending SpeedPoints. Like in Hot Pursuit, spike strips dropped by the helicopter can be jammed with the jammer. Gallery chopper1.jpg|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit chopper2.jpg|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (PlayStation) Nfs-mania_police_06.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted NFSC_COPHELI.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSUCPS2_COPHELI.png|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2) NFSUFastAirTCBPD.png|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSW_COPHELI.jpg|Need for Speed: World hotpursuitchopper.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) NFSRPoliceHelicopter.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:The Mob Vehicles in Need for Speed: The Run Category:SCPD Category:Equipment